Miracles Do Happen
by HelloCaralene
Summary: At a concert, Justin Bieber noticed Anastasia by her neon pink shirt. From there, Justin fell in love. With twists and turns in this story, what will happen in the end? Rated T because of language at the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, read it and review? :) Tell me how is it!

**Chapter 1**

Anastasia's Perspective:

Today is the worst day of my life! First, I drank expired milk, then on my way to school, I stepped on dog poo. And now, lunch is on me. And I mean literally ON me. I tripped over Gretchen's, the bitchiest, sluttiest, rudest, meanest girl you'll ever meet, bag and food just flew up in the air and landed on me. I screamed and ran to the girls' toilet. I locked the door, leaned against the door and slide down, sitting on the floor, head resting on my knees.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in that position, 'cause my butt hurts! Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, I screamed, asking him/her to go away. Then I heard a familiar voice, :"C'mon! Babe, let me in okay? You know you can tell me anything!"

Summer, she's my best friend, ever. It stayed like this since 6 years ago, and I'm 15 now. I'm closer to her than to my mom! Whatever problems I had, I'd tell her and confide in her. We're like sisters, we shared clothes, secrets, food, books, etc. She's the only one who was there when no one was.

I slightly opened the door and summer came in. She saw my bloodshot eyes and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and started sobbing into her shirt. She then shushed me, and told me to rinse my face. She was going to her aunt's house later, and brought clothes to change there. But she's willing to lend it to me. I changed into it and went to class together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! My second chapter. Please please please read and review okay?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Anastasia's POV:

School was finally over. Why did people invent school? Ugh. I strolled home and I turned on the radio and realized Justin Bieber is coming! I screamed and texted Summer.

To: Summer`BFF

OMB! No way! Justin's coming 2 perform!

From: Anastasia

I put my phone down, ran to my mom's room and told her everything. I asked her politely and sweetly(like an angel) if I could go to the concert. She thought about it and she finally made a choice. She said yes! OH MY GOODNESS! MY MOM SAID YES! OMG, OMG, OMG! Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. It was summer.

"Hello? Summer?" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah! OMG! Is it true? JB is coming?" She replied enthusiastically.

"YES! OMG! Hell yes!"

-both screams into phone-

"Imma ask my mom if I can go."

"Okay"

-After waiting about 5 minutes-

"so…?"

"she said… YES! OMG, right?"

"Hell yeah! My mom said yes too!"

"Let's go together okay?"

"Sure!"

"Haha, bye!" Summber laughed.

-Both hangs up-

Few hours ago, today was the worst day of my life. Now, I'm as happy as a lark!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anastasia's POV:

The day before the concert, I was so excited that I couldn't sleep! So I decided to go online, the first website I went to was twitter, and I saw Justin Bieber creeping, like a purple ninja he is. I tweeted, saying "I'm going 2 ur concert tomorrow at Toronto! I'm gonna wear a neon pink shirt, look out 4 me!", then I logged in to Tumblr, after tumblring for a while, I felt tired, so I decided to check on twitter then turn in. 

"RT Anastasialoves JB I'm going 2 ur concert tomorrow at Toronto! I'm gonna wear a neon pink shirt, look out 4 me! = sure! ;) I'm looking forward too, haha." 

JUSTIN. BIEBER. REPLIED. MY. TWEET.! Really, BEST day of my life. 

Feeling happy, I turned off my mac and went to sleep. I got a wake up call from summer and got ready, wearing a neon pink shirt and just a pair of jeans. I waited for Summer's call; her mom's bringing us to the concert.

My phone vibrated, I wore my converse and walked out my house. I greeted Mrs Hudgens as I got in the car. We talked about Justin Bieber and the one in a million chance of him noticing us. 

After about 20 minutes, we've finally reached the stadium, we got to the front row and waited for the concert to start. I was hyped!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Chapter 4 is out. Thanks for your reviews, haha. Read more okay? V

**Chapter 4**

Anastasia's POV:

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_One Time _

_One Time _

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock _

_Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop _

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got _

_So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top _

_Your world is my world _

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath _

_And your heart (I got my) _

_Your my One love _

_My one heart _

_My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_And I'm a be your one guy _

_You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_You look so deep _

_You know that it humbles me _

_Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me _

_Many have called but the chosen is you _

_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you _

_Your world is my world _

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath _

_And your heart (I got my) _

_Your my One love My one heart My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_And I'm a be your one guy _

_You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Shawty right there, she's got everything I need and Imma tell her one time, one time, one time. Give you everything you need down to my last dime. She makes me happy, I know where I'll be Right by your side cuz she is the one, and girl_

_You're my One love, my one heart _

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_And I'm a be your one guy _

_You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Imma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) _

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time _

_One Time _

_One Time_

Justin's first song was 'One Time', followed by 'Baby' then, 'Somebody To Love'.

"Who's gonna be my one less lonely girl?" Justin said, smiling. All the girls were screaming. But not Summer and me. We weren't really a BIG fan of Justin Bieber.. We just like his songs. I saw his eyes roaming around to find a girl to bring up to stage, and stopped at an area around me. I know it wasn't me, so I looked around to see other girls, screaming.

Justin's POV:

Look at that striking shirt! I didn't think I'd choose her, thinking that she was another crazy fan. Wait! Was she that girl I replied in Twitter? I stopped thinking and pointed to her. Kenny brought her up. My jaw dropped a little, but puickly closed it, hoping she didn't see. Gosh! She's a beauty! Her full lips were as red as roses, she has a cute button nose, long flowing platinum blonde hair with highlights of brown. And, her eyes, her big, beautiful, fully lashed, hazel brown eyes, were the one that attached me the most. I snapped out of my trance, continued and sand 'One Less Lonely Girl'. Time to time, I'd look at her and smile. I'll walk towards her and place my hand on her waist. The song ended and I handed her a bouquet of flowers and hugged her, I could feel her heartbeat. It was racing. I whispered in her ear: "Stay for a while, okay?" I saw her nod her head, and she left.

Anastasia's POV:

OH MY GOSH! Justin Bieber just talked to me. I was smiling from ear to ear after getting off stage. While walking backstage, I was wondering why Justin wants me to stay. I took out my phone and texted Summer, who was still outside in the crowd, while waiting for Justin.

To: Summer`BFF

Justin told me 2 stay 4 a while. Guess he wants 2 tell me smth. Wait 4 me, I'll tell u everthing ltr. 3

From: Anastasia

To: Anastasia

Ok. 3

From: Summer`BFF


	5. Chapter 5

Justin's POV:

I predicted that this concert would end badly. But, it was the other way 'round. That girl, she's gorgeous! Throughout the concert, she was on my mind. The whole time!

"Thank you, Toronto! I love you guys!" I shouted into the mic, waved and left.

Yes! I'm gonna meet that girl! I just hope she hasn't left.

Anastasia's POV:

I heard Justin finish his last song. I took a quick look at the mirror, making sure i look okay. I waited excitedly, for him to get off stage and meet me. I'm excited, yet anxious. 'What if he doesn't like what he sees' thoughts were running through my mind.

I turned around, wanting to leave. I'm so afraid that he would think that i'm weird, or ugly, or ... As i slowly made my way towards the exit, i heard a voice: "Hey! Wait!". I turned around; it's Justin. I stopped and smiled at him. He returned my smile, and ran towards me.

Justin's POV:

Gosh, even her smile is perfect. I stopped infront of her, and gave her a side-smile (which most girls can't resist).

"Hey, didn't i ask you to wait?" I frowned.  
"Yeah, sorry", she looked sincere.  
"It's a'ight", i said as i hugged her. I like this feeling. It feels warm and comforting. It feels like home. I let go, and looked at her shocked face, i chuckled. "So, i'm Justin", i reached out for a handshake.  
"Yeah, i know", she giggled a little. "I'm Anastasia".

Anastasia. A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady. I smiled to myself, and snapped out, remembering that she is still there.

"I should go. My friend's waiting for me", she said.  
"Wait! I'd like to take you out, some time. Can i have your number?" I asked, blushing.

Anastasia'a POV:

Oh my gosh, he's asking for my number! Summer's gonna be so jealous!

"Okay", i reached out my hand, for his, and wrote my number on his palm.  
"Thanks. I'll call you, some time?" He, Justin Drew Bieber, asked me, Anastasia Nicole Mondiv!  
"Sure!" I said, trying to sound casual.

I gave a wide smile and stretched out my arms, for a hug. I like this feeling. It feels safe and peaceful. It feels like home. I left with a huge smile, plastered to my face. Right now, i'm possibly the happiest and luckiest girl, in the whole wide world!


	6. Chapter 6

Justin's POV:

The next day, after the interview with Radio Disney, i rushed straight home. I couldn't wait to text Anastasia; i wanted to take her out.

Once, i got comfy on my bed, i texted her.

To: Anastasia  
Hey Shawty :) Wear smth posh, okay?  
From: JustinB

To: JustinB  
Y? Where r u taking me?  
From: Anastasia

To: Anastasia  
It's a surprise, babe :) Haha, u'll know ltr.  
From: JustinB

To: JustinB  
Ok. But, don't sell me to hobos, ok? I'm allergic 2 them. Lol.  
From: Anastasia

She is so cute! I laughed, upon reading that text. She's not like those other girls i've met; she's special. She makes me feel calm. I was dreaming 'bout her, when Ryan and Christian came in. They asked if i wanted to shoot hoops. I nodded, and changed into something sporty.

Anastasia's POV:

"Why'd he ask me to wear something posh?" I asked myself, as i looked through my wardrobe. As i did so, my mum came in and sat down on my bed.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" My mum asked.  
"You know, Justin Bieber?"  
"Yeah, that guy on your wall?" She said, jokingly.  
"He asked me out!"  
"Haha, very funny Anastasia", she replied sarcastically.  
"I'm serious! I'll show you!" I took my phone, and scrolled through my messages; i showed her Justin's. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped, a little.  
"Wow! I thought you were kidding", she said.  
"Told ya!" I winked at her.  
"He's a lucky guy, to have captured my babygirl's heart," my mum grinned.

I blushed, and hugged her. I took out 2 dresses, and faced my mum; i asked for her opinion.

"That!" She pointed to the silky strapless plain black dress, with a big ribbon tied to the back.  
"Okay! I thought of that too! I'm gonna change".

She walked out of the room, and told me that she'll be back later.

I got changed into the dress, and asked my mum to tie the ribbon. I curled my hair, and my mum did my make-up. I don't like make-up on me. I prefer natural beauty. But, mum said i'll look prettier. She insisted, so i just gave in. I brought a little bottle of make-up remover along, just in case.

Justin texted me, asking for my address. I gave it to him, and waited. I texted Summer, while i waited. She shared my excitement. She even wanted for a full report, on how the date went, the following day.

I heard a loud honk outside, then i heard my doorbell ring. I opened the door, thinking it was Justin. But instead, someone blindfolded me, and carried me away.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reading! It's getting more exciting! This is a short chapter, but i'll just have to leave it like that! Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Anastasia's POV:

"Who are you? And where are you taking me? GET ME DOWN! Let go of me, or I'll bite you!" I yelled, struggling as he got me in the car. I think I heard him laugh a little, at least I think I did. During the whole car ride, it was so quiet, that I could hear crickets making noises.

"What's your problem? REPLY ME! Where are we going?" I screamed. I stopped struggling as I was feeling tired. I fell asleep for a while, then we came to a stop and that person carried me out.

"Let me down! NOW!" I struggled and started kicking.

He eventually sat me down and took out my blindfold. I looked around with shocking expression on my face, at where I was. I WAS AT THE BEACH. I looked around, there's wasn't anyone. Who brought me here?

WAIT! Could it be Justin? He's known for being sweet… But he wouldn't "kidnap" me just to surprise me, right? I thought and thought and thought. I sat there thinking, it seemed like forever. But thoughts were running in my mind.

I was afraid, shocked, nervous and sad at the same time. Who was the person who brought me here? Why'd he take me here? Could it be Gretchen? She's the bitchiest person I've ever met. Maybe she pranked me. Yes, maybe it's her! Why did I even think it was Justin?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anastasia's POV:

_Suddenly I saw Justin walking towards me, strumming his guitar. My jaw dropped a little but shut it back quickly._

_I always knew you were the best,_

_The coolest girl I know_

_So prettier than all the rest_

_The star of my show_

_So many times I'd wish you'd be the one for me_

_But never knew you'd get like this girl_

_What'cha do to me?_

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_Girl, you're my runner up,_

_And no matter what, you're always number 1._

_My prized possession, one and only_

_Adore ya, girl I want ya._

_Of all the girls I ever know._

_That's you, that's you._

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl._

_My favorite girl_

It was Justin! He was serenading me. I was kinda angry at first, but who could stay angry staring at that face? He finished the song and smiled at me. I pretended as if I wasn't impressed and looked away, making him think I was angry at him. If he wants to play, I too can play that game!

Justin's POV:

Have I gone too far? She seems to be angry with me. I frowned a little, but I'm not going to walk away! She could be the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, I'll never let this opportunity slip. I took her chin and make her look at me. I looked into her eyes and tried to explain, "Sorry if I crossed the line,, all I wanted to do was to surprise you.."

But she turned her head and avoided eye contact; but eventually stared into my eyes. We just stayed there for a whole minute. Some once told me that every pair of eyes, tells a different story. Anastasia's tells a wonderful story, that I want to be a part of. Someone cleared his throat, I turned to see Kenny. He's my bodyguard, he went wherever I went. I remembered the special occasion that was planned. I held Anastasia's hand, fingers intertwined and led her to the table. We had a candle light dinner, by the beach, only the two of us. When the food arrived, I tried to make conversation. But, she kept quiet and looked at the baby turtle which was struggling it's way to the sea, she frowned a little. She looked like she was about to walk towards and help it, but it eventually made it there. She finally smiled, it was the first smile i've seen this whole night. I apologized again, but she kept silent.


End file.
